Savior
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: the little girl was sick, one of them i met begging, there was one who was only 1, the oldest only 15, and it was the loudest's birthday. having two adopted twin brothers, she would and could adopt them. she had the money. she didnt care how weird they were, either. she and her blood sisters wouldn't care. so it was decided. author: Neko
1. The Misfits Are With Me

**Savior**

the 25 year old pinkette walked down the snowy street. _it's almost christmas! i have to think of what to get my boys..._

Sakura Haruno, most likely the richest woman in kohnaha. he 'boys' are her brothers Sasuke and Naruto, and her father Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto were only 9, and were her two favorite non-look alike twins in the world.

she continued down the busy side walk, dodging busy shopping moms with kids and fathers bying familys gifts. suddenly, a loud wail lit the air. "MOMMY!" Sakura found a small, brown haired boy with face painted redtriangle streaking his cheeks. Sakura bent over the kid, others to busy to have noticed. the kid looked about 7 or 8, and was crying franticly.

Sakura, with her ultra sharp hearing, could hear a mother down the block calling franticly "KIBA-KUN!" Sakura taped his shoulder lightly. he looked up at her, teary. "are you by chance Kiba?" the little child shook his head yes. "then please, come with me." she took his small, cold hand.

she lead the small boy down the block, and some how he seemed ablivious to the screeching mother- who was facing the wrong way. Kiba began stumbling tiredly, so Sakura scooped him up, and contiued on as she cradled him like he was her own. "excuse me, but is this small thing yours?" the mother snapped around.

"oh my god, thank you, thank you! i could never thank you enough!" Sakura passed the bundle gently over to the mother's arms. "well, there is one way you can. tell me, were on earth you found such a cute outfit!" Sakura and the mother chit-chatted a long while, until Kiba awoke and cryed with joy as he found himself in his mother's arms. Sakura waved to them as they strolled away, having been huged by the small buy and thanked by the mother litteraly 50 times.

Sakura continued on her route, heading to her own home. once more, their was a small boy on the side walk. ovious by now, Sakura could never ignore a child. and this one was small, thin, ragged and looked around the age of 13. he sat under a store window, a cup in one hand and a small paper bag in the other. the grey cup was containing a small amount of coins, and the bag's contents were unknown to her. she stopped, and looked at the pitiful boy.

he looked rather odd, blue hair and skin. when he noticed someone had stopped, he looked up hopefully. "please miss. can you spare anything?" he had a weak, toothy grin of sharp teeth. she looked at him for a minute. then pulled out a smaller bag from her purse. she unclipped it's close clip, and examined what she had. she looked at him, "tell me one thing first. whats you name, sweety?" the smallish boy smilled. "my name? Kisame." he said in a raspy voice, weak from hunger.

Sakura slipped out a bill and looked at him. she handed it to him and smiled. "spend it wisely, child." she purred, giggling as he starred in shock at the dollar bill: $50. "wha... why... th-thank you!" he said, bouncing up joyfully. he huged her a minute, then dashed into the shop. she noticed that in his excitment, he had forgoten his bag.

Sakura picked it up, and followed him inside.

"Kisame! where would you have goten this much! i cant have you stealing from costemers!" the clerk yelled.

"b-but-" the blue teen started. Sakura cut in. "excuse me, but stealing? i handed this boy that money moments ago."

the keeper looked at her. "oh! Ms. Sakura! i-i didnt..." he started looking back and fourth.

"never you mind, Yamuto-san. but please, dont judge a book by it's cover. now, Kisame what was it you were trying to buy?" the young boy blushed.

"uh... apples, bread, water, and celery..." he said, eyeing his two bags.

"Yamuto, put that stuff on my bill. this young man deserves it." she rubbed the sharky man's hair, and winked. he smiled amazed at her. "you decided to spend wisely. good job." she congradulated.

he bowed his thanks, and scurried off. _oops! i still have one of his bags!_ Sakura followed him as he slipped through the crowd. then he turned an ally sharply, and she followed. Sakura stopped at the begining, shocked. a hug box, like three or four refrigerator boxes, was set at the end of an ally, and she watched as Kisame scrambled inside. soon after, a red head poked his head out. he looked younger than kisame, 11 or 10. he scampered quickly, not noticing her until he had to slam his breaks to avoid hiting her.

"w-who are you?" he asked nervously. his red hair was messy, and nervous brown eyes looked up at her.

"well... Kisame forgot this bag..." she said, smiling sweetly. he nodded, and waved her to follow him. she did so, and he headed strait to the box. this close, Sakura could see through a hole in the top. 9 people including Kisame were sheltered inside gawking hungrily over the food Kisame had brought.

"Kisame! a lady is here!" Sasori called. the boy apeared at a square whole in the 'wall' and looked out. "oh! your the really nice lady!" he said, scrambling out. a blonde boy and a boy with orange hair followed him out, the blonde looking 9 and the other 17 or so.

"hai, Kisame-san. you forgot a bag." she smilled warmly at the smaller child, and handed it over.

"thank you... er... hey! you asked me my name, but never told me yours!" he said happily. Sakura giggled, rubbing his head playfully. "im Sakura." she purred.

the blonde spoke up in a happy voice. "im Deidara, un! if your the nice person who gave us food, thank you!" he gazed up at her with crystal eyes.

the red head grumbled under his breath, and she heard thanks to her crazy good hearing. "to bad no one ever gives us medicine, THATS what Konan-chan needs..." Saura looked at the box-home. inside, a girl with blue hair was laid down asleep, the only visible blanket was on her, but it was full of holes.

"is that child sick then?" she asked. he seemed shocked she had heard him, but he nodded. "Konan needs a doctor." he whispered to her. Sakura looked at the pitiful home, at all the young boys who had come out to see what was happening, and the sick girl.

then she smiled. "hm... are you the oldest here?" she asked the orange teen. "yes." he answered, confused to why she would ask. "how old are you?" she pressed."15" _wow... he looks much older..._

but his age was perfect. "how old is the youngest?" she asked her last question. "4" _4? thats much too young!_ "well. that cant be good. i take it your the oldest, so you would be the 'leader'. what would you say if i took you in? all of you?"

he seemed absolutly bewildered. "a-all of us? you know there are 10 of us, right?" he gasped. the others were stunned beyond speaking. "well, i think i can manage. besides' i cant leave a sick girl and a 4 year old out in the cold. the same would go for a 14 year old." she purred.

"o-o-ok..." he turned to the others. "we will take a vote. those to go raise your hand." every hand went up hesitantly, Kisame being the first to put it up. the oldest turned back to Sakura. "o-ok then!" he said.

Sakura smilied. "ok! now lets see... ill call up my father, and he can come pick us up. come along, as we wait we will go eat!" she purred happily. Sakura moved closer to the box, and through the huge hole she lifted the girl known as Konan up and out of the box. the other looked on, and followed her out of the ally, still amazed. Kisame moved quickly, walking happily beside Sakura, who had slipped out a phone and was talking to her dad' kakashi.

_"oi, Saku dear. what is it hun?"_"hey, i need you to bring the limo outside the kohnaha eats restraunt. i need a lift along with my kids back home." _"what kids? i have Sasu and Naru!"_"oh, im adopting 10 kids. and dont try and talk me out of it! just come pick us up, k?" _"Saku, i knew i raised you right. always sweet. ill be there in 15 minutes. ill bring the boys, too."_ they hung up as she entered the building, and Sakura ordered everyone a peice of christmas cookies and milk.

some of them ate shyly, while others piged out. Konan woke in Sakura's arms, and she was bewildered to hear they had been adopted. "dont worry sweety, my father is a great doctor. well get you better in no time. so how about you enjoy some cookies and milk?" Konan ate shyly as she sat in Sakura's lap.

through the 15 minutes, Sakura learned their names, got a feel for personalitys, and learned they were all special in some way- mostly appearance. Sakura like that, i mean she did have pink hair.

soon, her father showed up, not daring to be late like normal. he poped inside, followed by two hyper active boys. they both sqeezed her happily, then began oggling over how the others looked. "wow! awsome hair!" Naruto said to Hidan. "and you eyes are pink! like Saku-chan's hair!" Sasuke seemed to like Itachi most, even though he was 9 and Itachi was 12. Naruto played favories with Deidara, oggling over strange mouths on his hands that were birth defects.

"you found a very interseting group." Kakashi observed. "we should go, the car's running."


	2. What A Rich But Weird Family

**Savior**

_"you found a very interseting group." Kakashi observed. "we should go, the car's running."_

Sakura smiled at her father, then called for a doggy bag for left over cookies. the newly adopted children finished off their milk after stuffing with cookies hungrily.

scooping up Konan who sat in her lap, and Zetsu, who had been siting next to her, she and her father guided 12 excited childeren to a limo that awaited outside. the ten kids stared in amazment at the car, and Hidan said "we get to ride a LIMO? this is my best birthday ever!"

"it's you birthday? how old are you turning Hida?" Sakura asked, looking with a smile as Hidan was given his nickname. "im 11 now!" he said with a proud smile.

"well, sice it's your birthday, you can go in first." she purred, and a man in uniform opened the door. the small silver haired boy leaped inside excitedly. Sasuke and Naruto followed him in, then so did the other adopted chidren. Sakura sat inside, Konan on her lap again, and watched with giggles as Naruto and Sasuke showed the others the cool snacks and sodas set up inside the long car.

Naruto and Sasuke werent her real brothers, the two twins are her adopted kid brothers. they had come from an abusive family, and Naruto had whisker like scars on hs cheeks while Sasuke was untrusting of most people older then him, which is why Sakura was surprised by how he bonded best with Itachi, who was 3 years older than him. but while Sasuke always limited his relations, Naruto did everything he could to be friends with everyone- often favoring those with 'strange' written on them, such as Deidara with his birth defect hand-mouths.

Sakura turned her head to her father. "dad, have you called Ino and Hinata yet?" they were Sakura's younger twin sisters, whom she was actualy related to. Sakura loved how she had two sets of twin siblings, even if she was older than them and had to share the house with them and her father- in fact, that was her favorite part. she was just about never alone, wether it was her siblings who were 9 and 22, or her father who was quite young, or even her cousins Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who visted around each holiday.

Kakashi looked at his oldest daughter. "yes, they were with me when you called. i have to admit, as your sisters they werent sure it was ok for you to bring in 10 kids. but, they thought about Naruto and Sasuke, how thin and feeble they were when we found them, and soon decided they couldnt leave them out in the cold." he said, speaking as if he were changing his mind on something. "hmm... maybe i tought my girls to be TO nice..." Sakura cuffed him over the back of his head.

"so, Kakashi-daddy. this young one is sick." Sakura continued, craddling the sleepy child with amber eyes that drooped. "do you think you could help me out here? im not a pediatrician like you, im only good with older patients."

Sakura worked in an emergency room, while also tending to a bissness she and her sisters managed. her bissness made her rich, trading with other countries, but always felt she needed to do something to help others, like her sisters. Hinata ran a homeless shelter in this town, and it was always full- people often fought for a room there. Ino had a team of skilled scientists with which she researched diseases. Sakura managed a hospital for people without insurance, and she had gone to med school so she could work on the high up emergencys

Kakashi looked at the small blue girl, ragged and tatered, skin and bones, pale and tierd. Kakashi reached his arms out, and Sakura passed the young child of 6 years to her naturally white haired dad. Konan sruggled meakly into a comfortable possition, looking slightly nervous as she was in an unkown man's arms. Pein, Konan's older brother, had been sitting next to Sakura. as Konan was passed on, he stood to stop him. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Pein-kun, its fine. Kakashi is a trained pediatrician, Konan will meet no harm in his arms."

Pein looked at her uncertainly, but sat down once more next to her- though his gaze remained on his blue haired sister.

Kakashi examined her small arms, eyes, and so on. then he smiled. "little Konan only has the winter flu. left alone it could do damage, but now she will be safe." he said passing Konan back to Sakura. Pein sighed double relife as his sister was proclaimed safe and was replaced with someone he trusted.

Deidara and Naruto bounded up happily to them at that moment. "Saku-chan! Dei-kun looks like Ino-chan, right?" Sakura giggled crazzily as she compared the boy with extreamly similare hair and eyes to Ino. "better not tell Ino-chan!" she said, ruffling the two blondes hair.

Sakura spent the rest of the drive watching all of the little strange bundles bounce around the limo, hidan boasting about his birthday, Deidara licking Naruto with his hands, Itachi and Sasuke sitting slightly away and exchanging words comfortably, Zetsu playing with his brother Tobi, the youngest of the group.

soon after Kakazu had told her about how he got his stiched from an abusive father, having to put them in was Pein, the car pulled to a hault in front of her large estate. Sakura carried Konan of course, while holding Kisame's hand- he was feeling shy about entering a house, especially one ment to be his new home.

Sakura had to stop as they all froze to stare in awe at the house. it was two story, had a two car garage, water fountine and lush grass, and a huge weeping willow tree. all in the front yard, this was visible.

the limo had parked in the parking lot, and Sakura lead them along a gravle path to a front door, stained glass double doors that looked like cherry blossom trees. they walked past rows of flowers planted beside the house, smelling sweet like honey. at the door, she pulled out a key. unlocking the door then replacing the key and kisame's hand in hers, she walked in with Kakashi moving the outhers in beside her.

a large, but very cosey living room, decorated with black-brown scymed art and flowers. a flat screen tv, two couches made of blck leather, a circular rug, a fish tank, and a long bookshelf filled the right amount of space as it was placed stratigicaly. she heard the awe stricken gasps from the younger kids as they peared around the room.

"INO! HINATA! im home!" she called cheerfully. there was some shuffling sounds that were muffled, then two woman slightly younger than Sakura apeared through a doorway with no door.

"Saku-chan!" Hinata called, her pale eyes shining and purple hair billowing as she dashed over to the pinkette. they hugged, Then Hinata noticed the shy blue haired girl in Sakura's arms. "aww! she lookes so sweet!" Hinata purred, then looked to the blue boy still holding Sakura's hand. Hinata knelt down, geting a look at the strange colored child.

"h-hi..." he said shyly, shrinking behind Sakura slightly. Hinata imeadeatly scooped him. "Oh my gosh! he's so hug-able!" she said, snuggling the blushing boy. Sakura giggled along with the other boys as Kisame squirrmed.

Ino was looking over the group with a sharp eye, when Naruto ran up, tugging Deidara with him. "Ino-chan! Ino-chan!" he called exictedly. "look! Deidara-kun looks just like you!"

but Ino didnt reply, though she smiled at Naruto. she studyed Deidara a good long moment, before snatching his rist. she stared at his hand with an unreadable expresion. Deidara looked startled, and slightly nervous.

Ino dropped his hand, obviously thinking hard. her intense stare was freaking not only Deidara out, but everyone else in the room. then Ino picked up the boy by his waste, and continued to examine him.

Ino had always studied things like this, but her gaze was so intent that it was out of character for her. Deidara started squirming as she continued to stare at him, staring to worry. finally, something in Ino clicked. she set him down on the floor, then walked back the way she had come, not uttering a word.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Deidara called, turning slowly. Sakura calmed him with a hand on his shoulder. "it's ok, Ino is... strange. very thoughtful. you can tell we already werent a normal family, and Ino looks normal, but is strange mentaly. she was just interested in you hands, thats all." Sakura told him slowly, and he calmed gradualy.

"well, Sakura-chan." Hinata said cheerfully. Kakashi sent me a message to ready 5 rooms. now, who's with who?" they all quickly set into a buddy system, to sakura's surprise:

Itachi and Kisame, Zetsu and his brother Tobi, Pein and his sister Konan, Kakazu and Hidan, Deidara and Sasori.

Hinata smiled. "that was fast! well, come and i can show you your rooms!" Hinata and Sakura lead the 12 into the kitchen, where there was a spiral stair case leading both up and down. Hinata went upward, and Sakura brought up the rear, having left Kakashi behind in the living room.

they entered a long hallway, 10 doors connected. at the end closest to them, Hinata pointed out, is Kakashi's room. "then Sakura-chan's room and the twin boys' room across from each other." Ino and Hinata shared the room next to Sakura's, then the rest exept the room oposite Kakashi's belonged to the group of boys and single girl. so, it looked like this:

~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's room ~~~ Ino and Hina ~~~ Zetsu and Tobi ~~~ Ita and Kisa ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kakashi's room ~~~~~~~~ stairs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the hang-out room

~~~~~~~~~~ Naru and Sasu ~~~ Dei and Saso ~~~ Hida and Kaka ~~~ Pein and Konan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

they all seemed happy with the arrangment. though the rooms were plain to Sakura, they were gazing in awe. Hinata went to go find Ino, so Sakura and her two brothers showed them around.

the hang-out room had a fire place, books, couch, toy box, two computers, and a tv. using a window, Sakura showed them there was a ledge with a bench and telescope. then she took them back down stairs, and outside. they gazed in awe at the huge back yard. their was a court for things like volly ball or badmiton, a pool with an end deep enough for a diving board, a pavilion that had a screen room around with it,a shed, a garden, and Naruto and Sasuke showed them a tree house in a huge oak.

Sakura lead them inside soon after they explored a little, and took them down stairs. they reached a smaller square room, with 7 doors. 5 had writing on them: Ino's lab, Hinata's lab, Sakura's lab, Kakashi's lab, and the library. "you cant go in the labs unless invited." she warned. "but you can go to the library as long as your quite inside." she smiled as Itachi eyed the library with interest. she pointed out that one was a bathroom, then walked into the other. it lead to a small hallway, with another 4 doors. "these three are for my cousins when they come for holidays. and this one is called 'the bunker', it has emergency stuff for tornados or something."

after showing them around, she said they could go have fun. Sakura had laid Konan down because she was tierd, so Pein went to their room. Deidara and Sasori dashed away with Tobi, Naruto and Zetsu to go play in the tree house. Hidan went with Kakazu to play on the computers in the hang-out room, but Itachi and Kisame remained with Sakura- even Sasuke went into the library.

"Sakura-chan? what do you have in your lab?" Kisame asked, tugging her sleeve. Sakura smiled. "would you like to see?" both children shook their heads.

she moved to her door, then looked back at the boys. she opened the door, and the pair could only stare...


	3. A Day With The Family

**Savior**

me: O_o

Sasori: ?

me: XD

Deidara: o.o

me: ROFL!

Hidan: what the fuck is up with you? ! ?

me: i just read some of the comment, they are SO FUDGING FUNNY!

Kisame: how?

me: dude, read these:

_mangolovingemoninja 5/11/12 . chapter 2_

_Oh my potato pies I'm in love with this story c:_

_Update when you can please :D_

_()()()()_

_XxRaNdOmChIcKxX 5/6/12 . chapter 1_

_OHZ-MAHZ-GODZ! i love this its so cute i cant help but smile its so adorable and sad(the orphan part)i really cant wait fr your next update!(I NEED THE BEAUTIFUL WORDS U TYPE DOWN TO MEET MY EYES!)i wuv it! D_

_sincerly,_

_XxRaNdOmChIcKxX_

_p.s_

_COWS TROW UP LUCKY CHARMS AND SKITTLES, TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!_

Deidara: XD Potato pie? ! ?

Tobi: i want a cow! it will trow up for Tobi and give him skittles! ! ! !

me: lol, keep up with the comments!

_she moved to her door, then looked back at the boys. she opened the door, and the pair could only stare..._

"oh... my... glob..." [lol] Kisame gasped, his eyes wide. even Itachi couldn't say a thing.

"go on, try it." she padded the two boys on the head and pushed them in.

the room was painted a savory light pink, and the floor was tiled white. but all around the room, it was Charley and the chocolate factory!

Kisame ran toward the mini chocolate waterfalls, while Itachi examined a current project of hers- the cotton candy flowers.

"this is amazing!" Itachi gasped. Sakura snickered.

"you don't think i got so rich for nothing, do you?" she purred. she watched Kisame as he went to the pie tree. he pulled down two, and cut them to find out what pie they were. cherry, and apple. above his head, he could easily spot a pumpkin pie.

he looked up at Sakura. "a PIE tree?" he smiled. "i think im in love!"

Sakura let the two boys have some candy and try out all kinds of inventions, then asked them some questions for her work, seeing what they thought, how it tasted, etc. then she shooed them away from the labs, giggling at them.

both boys walked away, Itachi to join Sasuke in the library and Kisame to the tree house to play.

Sakura went looking for Ino. she walked up to Ino's lab door, and knocked. "Ino-pig?" she called the nick name.

"come in, pinky!" Ino called. Sakura slipped inside. Ino's room was as busy looking and messy as ever, and Ino sat on the floor. the walls were lined with filling cabinetry and shelves, and lab tables to one wall.

"Ino-chan, you gave Dei-kun a heart attack!" Sakura complained. Ino looked up, smiling.

"ah, but i know that kid! i saw him at Hinata's homeless shelter once... he blew up something! that kid's pretty damn cool!" Ino's expression of interest and amusement made Sakura giggle.

"yeah, he told me how he likes explosions. he may be as crazy as you!" she snickered. Ino looked up angelically. "who me?" she erupted with evil laughter.

"oh, get a grip on sanity. i want you to come apologize to the little terrorist!" Sakura purred. Ino huffed, but stood up with smile.

Sakura led the blonde mad scientist away, up the stairs, and outside to the tree house.

Sakura and Ino hid in the bushes, waiting like cats for a sniff of prey. Sakura watched, and saw the blonde target coming down the ladder. Sakura motioned for the blonde to prepare their prank... only a few more feet...

finally the blonde was off the ladder. Sasori was running towards him, ready to tell him something. but the red head froze. Ino slid out of the bushes.

"D-Dei...!" he tried. but as the blonde turned around, Ino snagged him and dragged him into the bushes.

Deidara was thrashing until Sakura pinned him down. when he saw that the pinkette was giggling, he calmed. "shh... it's going to be funny!" she whispered.

Deidara looked at Ino, who ruffled his hair. "jeeze, your a squirmy little kid, aint you?"

"DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed. Sakura peered out of the bushes, and motioned Ino to go get the next piece of prey, Kisame, who was rushing down the ladder to see what was wrong.

Ino grabbed the blue boy as well, before he had a chance to get off the ladder. she threw him into the bush, and as he was in the air he squeaked in shock.

Sakura caught him, and he relaxed once more. "just watch the show, you two." Sakura giggled. Ino was approaching the red head, who fell on the floor.

"H-HELP!" he cried. that's when Ino couldn't take it any more, and she burst out laughing. Sasori just stared confused. Sakura poped out of the bushes. laughing too, as the two boys rolled out.

Sasori crossed his arms."that's not funny!" he mumbled. Ino scooped him up and rubbed his messy red hair.

"is too, midget!" she purred, giggling as he was called a midget.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile. "come on, Ino. it's time we got all these kids into the bathroom for a bath!" Sakura giggled.

it took a good 2 hours, but they got 11 boys into the bathroom. the upstairs bathroom Sakura prided herself on. the tub was huge, it could easily fit a tops of 3 people- and little kids, 5 or 6.

Hinata went and fetched each kid some clothing, Ino had to fetch all the boys, and Sakura started a bath.

she tested the water was warm, and made sure there was plenty of bubbles, than pulled out the soaps.

Tobi being the only one too young to take a bath alone, Sakura took him from Zetsu. she washed him first, then allowed the others to take their turns- taking another 2 hours.

Konan and Pein took theirs easily, and you couldn't stop Kisame from diving into a tub of water, but the others didn't go so easy. in fact, Sakura learned Hidan had some VERY colorful language for someone his age...

Sakura took her own shower, before exiting the bathroom. she learned that all the kids were in their rooms, or in the hobby room. smilling happily to herself, she headed down stairs to cook dinner.

it had been maybe 30 minutes, when Kisame came running down the stairs with Deidara, Naruto, and Sasori following.

"ha ha! i told you i could smell something!" Kisame boasted.

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting "hmf! fine, you win!" he mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, giggling. "who wants to help set the table?" she purred.

all four boys jumped excitedly and giggled, and Sakura gave them each a job. they set the table, and Sasori (who had to put out the table cloth) was finished first. he came bouncing in, smiling.

"can i help you cook, Sakura-chan? please?" he begged.

"sure, sasi!" she said, scooping up the 10 year old and set him on the counter so he could see over the stove. Sakura was making home made spaghetti, an old family recipe that was completely healthy.

"ok, lets see. the noodles are done and strained, so all we have to do is make sure the sauce is perfect!" she said with a smile as she sat next to him. she held out the recipe.

"hmm, use that spoon and take a taste, sweety." she purred. Sasori did so, and his eyes widened at the blast of flavor. "good, huh?" she joked, poking him in the side.

"yeah! it's awesome!" he smiled. Sakura hopped down, smiling. she pulled the strainer full of noodles out of the sink.

"here, sasi. pour the noodles into the sauce, then use the wooden spoon to stir." she instructed, smiling.

he did just that, tough she noticed him sneak another spoon full of sauce and giggled. when it was done, she pulled him down of the counter, and reached into the spice cabinet for basil and garlic. she set the spices in a bowl on the small kitchen table, and gave him a mortar and pestle made from turned wood.

"ok, now sit hear, and grind up the garlic." she showed him how to use it for a minute, then handed it to him to try. "Sasori, your a really good cook!" she smiled. he grinned back up at her, happy to be complemented.

opening the stove, and of coarse using a kitchen towel so she didn't get burned, she pulled out some toast. she buttered every piece, and then she and Sasori sprinkled garlic over the now melted butter.

she handed him the now cool tray, and picked up the spaghetti pot. she told him to set down a garlic toast at each plate, the table set a while ago. he finished much faster than her, she putting out the noodles and all, and told him to fetch the bowl of basil. she stopped for a minute in her own job, showing him how to set up a proper basil garnish over the spaghetti.

heading back into the kitchen, she had Sasori put the rest of the bread into baskets, while she pulled out cheese to sprinkle over the dinner. she sent Sasori to set out the cheese shakers and baskets, then she pulled out soda. she poured it into every cup, and the table was ready.

"so, Sasi. do you want to try the inter com?" the redheaded kid's eyes widened in excitement.

seconds later, everyone in the house heard crackling.

"attention, attention! dinner, is served!" Sasori purred in a french accent, like in movies. Sakura could hear gasps echoing back through the two-way intercom as they heard Sasori's voice.

she giggled uncontrollably as she could hear the stampede of kids rolling down the stairs...


	4. mornings like a pro

**Savior**

Sakura set each kid up in a chair around her table, surprised that she found she still had three spare seats.

She did have to put Tobi on her lap, and feed him by bottle. Simple milk for now, but she would get baby food for him next time she went out- tomorrow, because these kids didn't have clothes, and using Naruto and Sasuke's wouldn't work for too long.

She was also going to have to get them to Kakashi and her clinic so they could get shots and checkups. And the fact that they all had jobs, meant they would need a baby sitter.

She normally let Naruto and Sasuke go over to her aunt's, but there was no way she would release this huge pack of kids into Tsunade's house. So she decided to look up her old baby sitter tomorrow, she couldn't remember anything wrong with her, so why not? It was better than getting Anko from next door...

"Sakura-chan!" she was brought from her thoughts by Konan, who was sitting to her right. The bluenette was smiling happily, "Can I help you cook tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled happily. " 'Coarse you can, Konan-chan! It'd be nice to hang out with you; I can teach you all my mom's special cooking techniques!"

Konan tipped her head to the side. "Sakura-chan? Where is your mother?"

"Yeah, we've only seen your dad, un!" Deidara called out, sitting next to Naruto and Sasori.

Sakura propped her head up on her hand, smiling sadly. "Hai. My mother died when I was 13. She was always so sweet, and smart, and pretty, she had pink hair like me, though it was darker, and she had deep, dark blue eyes with a hint of amber at the edge..." Sakura sighed, remembering her parent.

She felt a small pair of arms rap around her left and right arms, and looked to see Kisame and Konan hugging her as they looked up at the Pinkette.

She smiled ever so softly, and hugged them both back. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan..." Deidara whispered, she only heard it thanks to her sharp ears.

"No worries. Mama would have been proud to see us all sitting here, keeping these kids safe, right Ino?" the pinkette reached over and poked the platinum blonde.

Ino grinned. "Yeah, mama would love to see this. She would be scolding dad, because he has his elbows on the table!" she giggled, slapping her dad's arm lightly. He snorted and pulled them off.

The rest of dinner went great, and those little kids got tired. So, Sakura tucked them in individually, reading the bed time story 5 times, once in each room so all the kids got to hear it. They would both snuggle into her sides or on her lap, watching the book as they listened.

Then when they finally fell asleep during the book, she tucked them gently away into designated beds.

Once that was done and done, she disappeared into her own room. Not to sleep, no. but to start working on doctor's applications. Then they could be registered for school, this way she would make sure they had a much brighter future.

Registering all these kids was going to be hard and tedious, even if she was head doctor! So after doing a good chunk of the work, she sighed tiredly and stood from her desk chair. She strolled over to her dresser, and pulled out a long purple night dress.

Just as she was tossing her old clothes of the day into the hamper before climbing into the bed, a whimper peeked the edge of her hearing. She slipped out of her room, glancing around. She walked lightly and silently deeper into the hall, until she stopped at another door.

She opened it carefully, glancing around. One bed was empty, while the other had two figures. She could see the shades of yellow and red of their hair, and her worried mind registered Deidara and Sasori.

She snuck in, still unnoticed, and approached the bed. Her heart tightened as she found Deidara, his knees pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, his face streaked with tears. Sasori sat on his knees next to the blonde, holding him in a tight embrace.

She smiled sadly, and sat next to them on the bed. They obviously felt the indent in the mattress, and both jumped. When they saw it was her who looked on at them sympathetically, they calmed but remained where they sat.

She smiled. "It's ok. Tell me what's going on, all right?" she said gently, putting a hand on both their heads.

The little blonde sniffed, before replying a minute later hesitantly. "I... I'm scared, Saku-chan..."

She looked at him, smiling. "Of the dark?" she questioned. But it was Sasori who answered, by shaking his head and not meeting her gaze.

She turned her head as the door to the room creaked open, and three more boys came in to stand near the open door- Kisame, Itachi, and Pein.

Kisame looked her deep in the eye, answering for them. "We are all scared... That you will leave us again..."

The pinkette just sat there, staring first at the blue boy, to the tear filled artist, and the other three down cast looking boys. She snorted softly, regaining each of their attention.

"Your right, that would be horrible, and something to fear. But fuck it if that ever happens while I'm around!" she declared. They all looked at her, before the little 8 year old blonde came up to her and clutched tightly to her arm.

Sakura smiled softly, scooping the teary boy up in her arms to snuggle him. "Thank you, Saku-chan, yeah..." he whispered. She hushed him calmly with a smile, and motioned to the rest of the boys to join them on the bed. The pinkette whipped away Deidara's tear, while he lay on her lap in a little ball.

Sasori snuggled into her left side, where as Kisame took her right, and she through her arms around them in a protective little hug. Itachi and Pein laid their heads on her legs with peaceful sighs, and those sounds reminded her of how tired she herself was- thus, she slid into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the 5 of her knew adopted kids...

The next morning, Sakura and the boys were all woken up by a snapping sound and a bright flash of light- then they found Ino and Konan smiling brightly, in Ino's hand a camera.

"Ughf" Sakura moaned, "Ino-baka, I must look hideous this early in the morning!" and with that, she snuggled into Deidara with a purr. Said boy curled back up, just as happy to go back to sleep.

But, Ino wouldn't have that, apparently. She dragged Sakura by her feet off the bed, and leaving her blonde pillow behind she landed on the floor with a thump.

"Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaan! Get uppppppp! You're the only one who can cook, and I want breakfast~!" Ino moaned loudly, earning snickers from the boys as well as giggles from Konan.

"Fiiiiiine~!" Sakura groaned with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed. "What does everyone want for breakfast?" she cooed, scooping up the half asleep pair of Itachi and Kisame.

"Ino-chan said you make awesome pancakes, Sakura-chan!" Konan said excitedly tugging on the bottom of the pinkette's night gown. Pein struggled off the bed, to stand next to his little sister- who glomped him happily as she shouted, "oh, I found you, nee-chan!"

Sakura laughed at the pierced ginger being glomped by the tiny blue haired girl, before calling out "SHANNARO! That's settled, we will have chocolate chip pancakes! Then, Ino, you and I are dragging them out to the mall for shopping!"

The blonde squealed happily, her favorite hobby just announced. Thus, she left with Konan and Pein to wake the other sleepers: Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Sakura shook her head with a smile, guiding all her boys down stairs to the kitchen, which (excluding the silent Itachi and Pein) were all jumping about impatiently.

She raised a brow at them with a smile. "Any reason you all seem to be overly excited?" she purred, rubbing Kisame's head as he grinned up at her. He just smiled brighter as he answered, "oh, we've just never had pancakes before!"

Sakura blinked in surprise, before grinning. "Well then, we'll have to make sure these pancakes are extra chocolate-y~!"

With help from Itachi this morning, pancakes were served. She couldn't help laughing at how some of them gorged in pure enjoyment, and even enjoyed a good laugh when Deidara couldn't stop eating; even using his hand mouths to eat more, to Naruto's awe as he repeatedly told him how amazing it was.

As she and Ino were shuffling them out to the car, she nearly died laughing when she found Itachi trying to sneak a whole stack of pancakes with him- that kid may be all shadowy, but he LOVED his sweets.

The driver promptly drove them to the mall, where Sakura unloaded the kids. On the sidewalk, she looked at them all. Only one question: how to keep 10 kids from getting separated in a mall on a Saturday…

"I know what you're thinking, Saku-chan, but I'm prepared~!" Ino declared, shuffling through her oversized bag. She started to pull out scarf after scarf, all red and somewhat transparent, and tied them around the coated boys and girl. "We can be called the red scarves!" she chuckled, handing Sakura one as she pulled out one for herself.

Sakura chuckled. "Ok, guys, stick with the group. And we are going to do the buddy system too, ok? Konan's my buddy. Ino?"

Ino tapped her chin, shrugging. "I'll be your buddy!" Ino smiled brightly at Hidan's exclamation, and she grabbed the hand he stretched out to her.

Zetsu proclaimed Tobi his buddy and Sakura told him Pein should also join him, because Tobi was only a baby. Kisame and Itachi were partners, as were Sasori and Deidara, and of course Naruto and Sasuke. Ino volunteered to take Kakuzu, and they all partnered perfectly, so… Taadaa!

With Ino and her buddies keeping the back, Sakura and Konan held hands at the front, the still sniffling girl eventually ended up piggy back on Sakura because she was still sick, despite Kakashi's medications at breakfast… when the late skeeze actually showed up.

Stupid guy… never showing up… he needs a watch or something…

…WELL! And soothe 13th day before Christmas was spent shopping. Not for presents… for basic clothing. And by the time they left the mall in 8 hours, Sakura had actually had NO CHOICE but to hire a pair of store workers to help drag the entire wardrobe of 10 children to the limo, where there was almost not enough room for them to all fit.

Yup. Shopping.


	5. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
